The Rifter Girl
by Pineapples and daleks
Summary: Pandora is the last of her kind. The Rifters were killed in the last great time war, with her being the only survivor. After being thrown through time, she ended up in the World war II era. She and the Doctor meet, and the adventure begins! Oh, did i mention that Pandora can walk through walls, fuse with any object, and is part-TARDIS? First fanfic, so don't be too harsh.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Welcome to the first fanfiction of pineapples and Daleks! This is a story titled "The Rifter Girl, and will hopefully turn out alright. Since i have no idea what to say right here, Let's get on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Doctor Who. If i did, I'd be the luckiest person EVER!**

* * *

><p>Chapter one: It begins.<p>

Pandora was normal. Slightly normal, anyway. Okay, she wasn't normal at all. She was sent through time after assisting in the great time war, and ended up in the time of World War II. And it didn't help that she was an alien either. Or the fact that she was an American in London, but whatever. However, she looked human, which kept her identity safe.

She was strolling through the cold streets of London one night when she heard a loud BANG! The sound obviously came from nearby, so Pandora rushed to see what was the matter.

She rounded the corner and saw a smoking missile, jammed into the ground. It was surrounded by an old chain link fence, which she walked right through. Being a Rifter, she had the ability to walk through walls. It was how the Rifters thrived. That is, until Pandora had to kill them. She was the last of her kind. That was the price of war. She was willing to pay it for the survival of the universe.

But she was alone. Only one other person could know how she felt. One person in the entire universe could understand. Perhaps they sent the strange missile out. Perhaps it was actually nothing. Species

She walked towards it slowly, and it sprung open. Several little yellow thingies flew out, and swarmed around Pandora.

They all crowded around her hand. She had gotten a slight cut on it, but it wasn't anything major. The yellow things suddenly disbanded, and disappeared.

Pandora laughed. Silly creatures, whatever they were. She looked down at her hand. It had no cuts on it anywhere! "Impossible…" she whispered, holding her cut-free hand up. Only one thing in the universe could do that.

Nanogenes! It wasn't a missile after all! It was a capsule!

Pandora looked at the capsule, and tried to turn it. She bent down, trying to at least see what the door said. She saw the faint logo of a medical sign. Based off of her knowledge of time, it looked like it was from the 25th century. There was only one person who she knew that could've done that. It wasn't the Rifters after all. Nope, just the only friend she'd ever have.

Good ol' Jack Harkness.

"You messed up big time, Jack." Pandora said, getting up. She was about to leave, but something told her to look at the capsule again.

Then she saw it. A small body lay underneath the capsule. It was killed on impact.

"You _REALLY _messed up, Jack." Pandora said, moving away from the body. The nanogenes swirled around it. Rifter DNA was in the nanogenes already, so she prayed that it wouldn't alter their knowledge. She kept moving backwards until she heard the sound of a gun getting cocked.

"State your business." Said a voice.

"I…" Pandora said, racking her brain for excuses. "I head a loud noise, and thought a bomb might've gone off. I thought I'd see what happened."

"Well, this here is the magazine!" The man said.

"Magazine, what an old term." Said another voice.

Pandora turned around.

"Jack!" She said, running towards the new voice.

"Hey there Pandora." Jack said, walking towards her. They hugged, only to separate when the man cleared his throat.

"Sorry Danny, this girl means no harm." Jack said, walking towards the man.

"But Captain, she's an American. For all we know, she cold be a spy!" Danny said, still pointing the gun at Pandora.

"America's on our side, remember? No harm. She's a friend of mine and just wanted to help." Jack said, "Stand down soldier."

"Yes sir." Danny said, lowering his gun.

A loud siren sound filled the air.

"Bomb siren!" Jack said. "I have to get to the tower, you can come with if you want." Pandora nodded. She grabbed Jack's hand, and off they ran.

* * *

><p>As Pandora was running off with jack, she could've sworn she heard a noise. A noise only a Timelord ship could make. But it couldn't be, no Timelords were left!<p>

"Did you hear that?" Pandora asked.

"Hear what?" Jack asked.

"That noise it sounded like a Timelord ship."

"Well, I didn't hear it."

Pandora just shrugged, and thought she was hearing things. Suddenly she felt a great burst of energy go flow through her. She let go of Jack's hand, and sprinted ahead.

"My, someone's fast." Jack said, trying to keep up, (And failing) "Where'd you get the speed boost?"

"I don't know, it just happened." Pandora said, "Now come on, I can see the planes already. Unless you want to explode, I'd recommend full-on sprinting!"

Jack looked up, and saw airships moving in.

Pandora kept hearing that sound. It was driving her nuts! **[****A/N: insert TARDIS noise here]**_Whoosh… whoosh, whOOOOsh… _

It kept going on and on.

"I'm sorry, but I gotta find what's making that noise!" Pandora said, stopping.

"Alright then! I'll keep watch at the tower. Stay alive, alright?" Jack said, running on. Pandora smiled. "Sure thing, Cap."

Jack flashed a smile, and kept on running.

Pandora heard the first bomb go off. She'd have to look quickly. She ran and ran, looking for the supposed Timelord ship. But she couldn't find it anywhere!

The noise stopped, and she turned around. There it was. A nice big police box stood in an alleyway, right across the street. That had to be it; that had to be the ship; she just knew it.

Pandora walked up to it, and pressed her hand against it.

"Hello old friend." She said, "It's been a couple hundred years."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, there you have it! Not bad for my first story, but could use some work. Hopefully I'll update pretty soon, but until then, let me know what you think, and PM me if you have ideas on what should happen next. **

**Pineapples And daleks, signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm SOOOO sorry for not updating sooner, but the holidays have done a number on me. Anyway, I've written the chapter, and I'm ready for anything! Special thanks to: harrypotterseriesrocks, ThatBigBlueBox, Windfee01, larissinh2, Smuzzie, and Shadows Concealed for following this story. Also, shout-out to Rockout101 for following, reviewing, and adding the story to their favorites list! You rock! (see what i did there?) **

**Anyway, let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. If i did, my fan fiction would become true. well, sort of anyway.**

* * *

><p>Chapter two: Are you my mummy?<strong><br>**

Pandora walked around the TARDIS several times, feeling every bit of it. She could tell the chameleon circuits were broken, (why else would it be a police box?) and she couldn't wait to get inside.

"Let's see if you've changed." Pandora said as she walked through the TARDIS walls.

The same basic design was there, but the TARDIS was all different. It had light thingies on the walls, and a blue looking time vortex rotator in the middle.

Pandora laughed and ran around. She hadn't felt this much energy in over 100 years, in the last great time war!

Suddenly, a phone started ringing. She turned around, and ran to the door. She pressed her ear to it, and heard the ringing. She heard it stop, and pressed her fingers to her temples. She could hear everything now.

"Hello" Said a voice. (Voice 1)

"Are you my mummy?" said the second voice. (Voice 2)

"What?" asked 1.

"Mummy? Where's my mummy?" said 2. Suddenly, the phone was shut off, and the TARDIS doors opened.

"I told you not to answer it." Said another voice.

Pandora ran to the controls of the TARDIS, and jumped inside them. It was the only way to not get caught.

Light surrounded her. Of course, she couldn't just walk under the stairs. She just _had _to jump into the time vortex. The light went into her, and burned. It was burning like she was lit on fire. Burning, pain, and light. Three things Pandora hated. (She liked light and all, but this was too much.)

She let out a scream, and reached forward. She tried to stretch her hand out of the console, but couldn't. Her skin was burning, and she had to get out. Rifters were supposed to handle he time vortex! In fact, it should heal them!

Pandora couldn't push off of anything, so she just sat there, floating. She tried to find the wall of the console, but couldn't.

Then she saw it.

All of time and space crammed into her body. She saw the time war, and who owned the TARDIS.

She saw an old man talking to a young girl. She thought that she heard the word, "Susan" be used. Then she saw a slightly younger man playing what looked like a recorder. Yet another younger man walked about, talking about Autons and someone named "Jo." A man in a silly hat and long scarf came next. He and some lady were laughing, and eating jellybeans. (Even though the man called them jelly babies.) A man in a white suit came next, and he was talking to a baby-faced young man. A man in a brightly colored coat was talking to a red-haired girl who didn't look happy to be there. A man in a question-mark vest was walking about, talking to some girl in a black jacket. A man holding a pocket watch was after everybody else, just standing there, watching the time.

Pandora let out one last burst of energy, and leaped out of the controls. She landed on the floor of the TARDIS, and gasped for air. She was alive, which is what mattered.

"Who are you?" a voice asked.

Pandora looked up, and saw a man in a leather jacket.

"Are you the Doctor?" Pandora asked.

"Who's asking?" said the man.

"I am." Pandora said.

"Yes, I am, but I don't know why you'd want to know…" Said the man.

"I could use a doctor…" Pandora said, trailing off. Everything was a blur. She took a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" Asked the doctor.

"I just need…" Pandora said, losing conscientious. "I need help."

Pandora's head dropped to the floor. She closed her eyes, as everything went black.

* * *

><p>She opened her eyes rather quickly. She sat up, and took a deep breath of air.<p>

"DOCTOR!" she screamed. She looked around, and saw she was in a hospital. Typical of a Rifter. Yelling for the last person they saw.

She saw a young boy in a gas mask on the other side of the room.

"I'm sorry, could you tell me where I am?" Pandora asked.

"Are you my mummy?" The child asked.

"Excuse me, but do I look like your mother?" Pandora asked, looking around. She saw her hoodie hanging on a chair nearby her.

"Mummy! Are you my mummy?" the child asked again.

"Okay, you're freaking me out…" Pandora said, taking off her oxygen tube. She was wearing a hospital gown, but her normal clothes were under it. (Thank goodness, too. Pandora never felt right in a dress. Only her hoodie, black tank top, ripped jeans, and tool belt were comfy.)

"Mummy! Where's my mummy?" the child asked, walking toward her.

Pandora stood up. She grabbed her hoodie, and stuffed it in a nearby duffel bag. It had Rifter symbols on it, so she figured it was up for grabs.

"Mummy!" The child said, nearing Pandora. It held its hand out, and tried to grab Pandora.

"Okay, kid. Leave me alone!" Pandora said, passing through the child.

Suddenly, all the patients woke up at once.

"Mummy. Are you my mummy?" They all asked.

Pandora screamed, and ran. She ran as fast as he could, screaming the whole time.

"DOCTORRRRRR!" she shouted, running down a set of stairs. She ran and ran, even though every floor had patients in gas masks.

Pandora leaped through one door, and landed on top of a man.

"Jack!" Pandora said, getting up.

"Pandora?" Jack asked, brushing himself off.

"TARDIS girl?" the doctor asked.

"I'm Pandora." She said, shaking the doctors hand.

"I saw by the markings on your bag that you're a Rifter. Which means you're the last Rifter, which means…" The doctor started.

"Which means I was the one who helped you destroy the Daleks." Pandora said, looking into the doctor's eyes.

The doctor stared at her.

"We'll talk later," he said, "Right now, we have a problem. It's a rather big one too."

It was then that Pandora realized where she was.

She was standing in the middle of all the patients.

"What are they, zombies? Aliens? Something from the future?" She asked, looking around her.

"We could call them zombies I guess." Said a blonde girl.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Pandora asked.

"I'm Rose. Rose Tyler." The girl said.

"Pandora." Pandora said, backing up. The zombies were caving in.

"What happens if they touch you? Do they turn you into a zombie? Or something else?" She asked.

"That's exactly what happens. You grow a gas mask and die." Jack said.

"That's disgusting." Pandora said.

"What, death?" Jack said.

"No, growing a gas mask."

Jack turned around, and saw more zombies.

"I can't fire a hole in the wall! There's too many!" He said.

The zombies reached out. And nothing, nobody, could stop them from finding their mummy.

"Are you my mummy?"

"Mummy!"

"Where's my mummy?"

Pandora closed her eyes as the zombies closed off all chances of escape.

They were going to die.

_I'm not even they're mummy either. _Pandora thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it! Make sure to favorite, follow, and review the story! It really means a lot. Also, if you have an idea for the story, please PM me, and YOUR idea might turn into the next chapter! <strong>

**Well, that's all folks! Pineapples and Daleks, signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, it's me again! I'm back and better than ever! (Well, I'm not really better, but you get the point. I'm not back either…) Anyway, shout-out to Shadows Concealed In The Darkness for reviewing my story! Thanks Shadows, you rock, too! So hopefully I remember the episodes that I'm writing about, and can write well. **

**Also, I just want to say that the rating might possibly go up in the future. Not now, but in the future. (It most likely WON"T, but I'm just warning you now, just in case.)**

**On with the story!**

Chapter 3: A box. A BLUE box.

Pandora looked around. The "zombies" were getting closer and closer. _I'm not your mummy. _Pandora thought. _I'm not your mummy!_

If she tried to walk through the zombies, there was a good chance at least one of them would touch her before she could even react. Or at least, that's what she thought. She _really _didn't want to find out if she was correct though.

"Stop!" The doctor yelled, "I am very cross with you. Now go to your room! Now!"

The zombies stopped, and walked away.

"I'm so glad that worked." The doctor said, "Those would have been awful last words."

Pandora looked around. The zombies were heading back to their beds, and not even asking, "Are you my mummy?" once!

"Ha!" Pandora said, smiling.

"Come on." Jack said, shooting a hole in the wall. They all jumped through, and were safe at last.

Rose gave a sigh of relief, as she wandered around the new room.

"Come look at this!" She said, picking up a tape recorder.

The doctor pressed a button on it, and it started up.

"Are you my mummy?" A voice said.

"Is it here?" said another voice.

"It's just the tape." The doctor said to a girl, which Pandora only just noticed.

"Who are you?" Pandora asked, walking over to her.

"I'm Nancy." She said, "Did you _just _notice me?"

"Yes." Pandora said.

"The proper thing to say would be, 'no.', no matter what your real answer was."

"Yeah well, I'm not proper." Pandora said, leaning against a wall.

"May I ask what kind of clothes those are?" Nancy said, pointing to Pandora's clothing.

"Sure. They're from the future." Pandora said, getting rather annoyed with Nancy.

The tape kept going on and on, saying "Are you my mummy?" or "mummy!" or "where's my mummy?"

"Could you shut that stupid thing off?" Rose asked.

"It is off." Jack said.

Everybody looked at each other.

"What do you mean?" Nancy asked.

"I sent them to their rooms." The doctor said, laughing.

"And?" Rose asked.

"This is its room!"

They all turned around, and saw the child in front of them. They all ran for the door. The child extended his hand, and the door shut.

"He can do that?" Pandora yelled.

"Yeah. Why, did I forget to mention it?" The doctor asked.

"Yes!" Pandora yelled.

"Well now you know!"

Pandora grabbed the doctor's hand.

"Take Rose's hand." She said between her teeth.

"What?" the doctor asked.

"Grab Rose's frikken hand." Pandora said.

Jack grabbed Pandora, and the doctor did as he was told. He clutched rose's hand, and Pandora fell backwards. They all passed through the wall, and landed on the floor.

"You can do that?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." Pandora said.

"You are a rifter, aren't you?" The doctor said.

"Yep." Pandora said, getting up.

"Follow me. I need to ask you some things." The doctor said, running out of the building.

Pandora followed the doctor to the TARDIS, and walked inside.

"Stay here." He said, pointing his sonic screwdriver at her.

"Jeez, put that thing down. It's a screwdriver, not a water pistol!" Pandora said.

"I'm not attacking you, I'm scanning you. You're not leaving this TARDIS. I don't want you to get in danger."

"Why not? I love danger. No, sorry, danger loves me."

"I told you, I want to ask you some questions." The doctor said.

"I can still follow you!" Pandora said.

"No you can't. I've rifter proofed the TARDIS."

"How?"

"By scanning you, I caused a signal to beam out to the TARDIS data core. You shouldn't be able to walk through this TARDIS until I lower the signal."

"Dang it."

The doctor and the other two walked out, with Pandora sitting on the floor.

She leaned her head against the console, and sighed.

"I was in an adventurous mood." She sighed.

Pandora was in the TARDIS for what felt like hours. She tried finding the others on the monitor, but failed.

"I'm sorry old girl." Pandora said. She pulled a device out from her belt, and pressed a button on it. The monitor flashed, and sparked for a second, but it soon showed the doctor, Nancy, Jack, and Rose all surrounded by the zombies. "No!" Pandora shouted, quickly regretting speaking out loud.

Pandora set her device on the console, and turned around. She ran to the TARDIS door. She tried opening it, but she knew that the doctor locked it long ago. She tried to walk through it, but failed.

Then she saw it. A shimmer of gold when she moved.

The time vortex was still inside of her. Well, part of it anyway.

She moved her hand slightly, and the light moved around. Pandora shot her hand towards the monitor, and aimed the time vortex into it.

She ran up to the monitor, and saw that the events had changed! She had moved time!

She laughed, and sped time up even more. She heard the doctor saw, "Everybody lives, Rose! Just this once everybody lives!"

She smiled, and picked up her device. It looked kind of like a camera pen. In fact, it looked exactly like a camera pen.

She put it back on her belt, only to then realize that she was still in a hospital gown. She took it off, and threw it by her bag. She took her hoodie, and stared at it.

"I think it's time for an upgrade." Pandora said. She threw her hoodie down, and ran down a staircase. She eventually reached a closet filled with thousands of clothes.

Unfortunately they were all mens clothes.

"Is he really not worried that he could get a female incarnation?" Pandora asked.

She walked for a really long time, when she finally found a green jacket. It was similar to Rose's blue jacket, but it had several brass buttons on it. She spun around in it, and zipped it up. Her tool belt hung on her hips, and her jeans were ripped as always. She went off, looking for jeans, when she heard the doctor and Rose come in.

Pandora ran upstairs, and saw that Jack was with them too.

"Alright then." The doctor said, "I want to know how you got here, and how you're still alive."

"Well," Pandora said, "I was thrown through time. When I sacrificed myself that is. I was blown up, and woke up here. The Time Lords were grateful for me and let me live. They sent me back to this time. Well, this time, plus 3 others. They gave me one last adventure."

Everyone went silent.

"How'd you get here then? You went to different eras." Rose said.

"Died." Pandora said, "I died and came here."

Rose stared at Pandora. She gave a slight smile, and walked over to the controls.

"So can I come with you?" Pandora asked.

"No." The doctor said, "I can't take you with us. That's WAY to many people!"

"So you've never had three companions?" Pandora asked, "I think you're lying to me."

The Doctor stared at Pandora. He smiled.

"How'd you know?" He asked.

"Rifters are good at getting inside peoples heads." Pandora said with a smile.

"Then tell me what I'm thinking."

"You're thinking, hey, she's not that bad. Lets go take her on an adventure. It'll be fantastic." Pandora said with a laugh.

"You know me quite well."

"Yes I do."

"Well then, Pandora. Lets go on an adventure." The Doctor said.

Pandora smiled. She couldn't wait for the adventure to begin.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Happy New Year everyone! Sorry for the lack of updating, I've been a little busy. I meant to do a Christmas special but didn't finish in time. (Sorry.)**

**So my new years resolution is to update at least once a week. I'm trying to post chapters everyday, or every other day at least, but not finishing in time. So, without further ado, let's get on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Doctor Who. Mainly because I'm not British, but who cares?!**

**Onward!**

Chapter 4: The woman in the paper.

They were flying through time and space. Flying through the ages, and all that ever will be. The four "people" that were rushing around the console, were laughing, and telling stories about planets and aliens. It was fun for about ten minutes, and then the TARDIS landed.

"What took you so long?" Jack asked, "The TARDIS shouldn't take that long to land."

"Well I was searching for the Rift. We need re-fueling." The doctor said.

"So, when are we?" Rose asked with a laugh.

"Modern-day London. 2005!" the doctor said. **(Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. It's 2015. But at the time, it was 2005, so deal with it!)**

"Really?" Rose asked.

"You bet." The doctor said, "Now lets get out there!"

Everyone ran outside.

"How long will it take to charge up?" Pandora asked, the wind blowing massive amounts of hair into her face.

"A few minutes. Shouldn't take long at all." The doctor said.

"Rose!" Shouted a voice.

Rose and Pandora turned around, and saw a guy standing there. He looked like he was a mechanic, and had oil poured all over him.

"Mickey!" Rose said, hugging the man.

"Who's that?" Pandora whispered to the Doctor.

"That's Roses ex-boyfriend." The doctor said.

"Really? That thing?"

"Yes, really."

After rose explained everything to Mickey, They decided to walk the town.

They showed up at a restaurant, and ordered food. (Duh, what else would they order?) They laughed, and ate, and told more stories. It was great fun.

That was, until the Doctor looked at a newspaper.

He held it up. On the front was a woman, who appeared to be the new mayor.

"And I was having such a good day."

"So who is she?" Pandora asked as they were walking down the street.

"She was an enemy we faced a little while back. Her name was Margaret Blaine, and she was a slitheen. I don't know how, but she survived. She shouldn't have. There's no way that she could've!" The doctor said. He stared into the distance. "But enough about that, how was your first day in modern times?"

"It was wonderful. The future is awesome! I got this thing called an I-pod®! It has like a bazillion songs on there!" Pandora said, pulling a small I-pod® out of her jacket pocket.

Jack laughed.

"Just wait till they come out with the I-phone. It'll blow your mind!"

Rose laughed.

"I doubt that." She said.

"Okay, Doc, you're on exit 1 and our distraction. Rose, you're exit 2. Mickey, you're 4. Pandora, you can be exit 5. I've already been able to scope out exit 3, so that's mine. Ready" Jack said, looking around at everyone.

"Ready." They all said.

Pandora leaned up against the wall of "exit 5", and was practically bored to tears.

"Hey you!" yelled a voice. Pandora turned around. A guard was coming at her.

"No, I'm…" Pandora said, racking her brain for something (_anything_) to say. "I'm a friend of a friend of Ms. Blaine. You know, that guy standing in there, talking to her."

The guard looked at her.

_Oh god, it looks like he's staring into my soul. _Pandora thought. The guard ran towards her.

"Hey man, I don't want any trouble." She said.

"There will be trouble if you don't leave now." The guard said.

"But if I leave, the whole universe could collapse!"

"I seriously doubt that."

"You remind me of myself. Did I tell you that?"

"Leave or I shall open fire!" The guard said, pulling out his gun.

"But I…" Pandora started, "Aw, screw it."

Pandora ducked down, and swept her leg under the guard. He fell over as he fired a bullet.

Pandora made the bullet pass through her as she stood over the guard.

"I'm sorry." She said, "But you need to forget."

She pulled out her device, and clicked the top of it. A bright flash ensued, and the guard went unconscious.

"Who's on exit 5?" yelled a voice. It was Jack's voice.

Pandora turned around, and moved through a wall.

"I am!" She said, leaping out at a running person. She looked like the woman on the paper. Unfortunately she wasn't quick enough to stop passing through everything, so she fell on the ground.

She face planted, but stopped herself from moving through everything in the Earth.

Rose ran over, and helped her up. The others ran over to her, and helped her stand up without falling on her face again.

The woman flashed out of sight, and Pandora sighed.

"She used a teleport, now how are we supposed to catch her?" Mickey asked.

"Oh trust me, the doctor's good with teleports." Rose said. The doctor aimed his screwdriver in front of him, and pressed a button. Margaret appeared before them, obviously confused. She turned around, and teleported away again.

So, (you guessed it) the doctor pressed the button again.

This happened again and again and again, until Margaret gave up. Pandora smiled.

"Is it always like this?" She asked.

"Usually it's harder than that." Rose said.

"Alright, it's time to do what I do best," Pandora said, leaning on the console. They were all back at the TARDIS, and had no idea what to do about Ms. Blaine.

"And what would that be?" The doctor asked.

"A good old fashioned alien debriefing!"

"It's not really debriefing, but-"

"Shut up!"

"Okay."

Pandora pulled out her device from her tool belt.

"What is that?" Rose asked, "It looks like those camera pens from all the department stores."

"Like the spy ones?" Jack asked.

"No, the ones that look like they have a camera stuck to the top. And when you press down, it flashes like a real camera." Rose said.

"It's not a camera pen! It's called a fletching, and it's just as good as the sonic screwdriver!" Pandora said, slightly stomping her foot.

"I seriously doubt that." The doctor chimed in from under the stairs.

"The point is that fletchings don't look like camera pens, camera pens look like fletchings!" Pandora shouted.

"What do you want with me?" Ms. Blaine asked.

"State your name, I need to enter it into the fletching." Pandora said.

"How are you supposed to do that?" the doctor asked. Pandora paused, as she adjusted a silver ring on the fletching.

"You may understand the universe doctor, but you will never understand my fletching." Pandora said. She looked at Ms. Blaine.

"Name." She said.

"Why do I need to state my name? Is it absolutely necessary?" Margaret said.

"Yes." Pandora said. She looked Ms. Blaine in the eye. She was determined to find out the secrets of the woman in the paper.

And she wasn't afraid to use the fletching.

Or violence. But who cares? It was good to be "back."

That's what mattered.

**Well, there you have it! I was hoping to post this yesterday, but didn't have the time. I also meant to do a Christmas special, but didn't finish in time, so, sorry. My New Years resolution is to post chapters more often, so don't give up on the story now!**

**Also, my birthday was 2 days ago. Do you know what a great late B-day present would be? A review! So review, favorite, and follow the story if you like it! But I guess that if you've made it this far in the story, (even with my bad writing skills) it means you like what you're reading! If you have any questions or ideas for the story, PM me, or comment about it.**

**Pineapples and Daleks, signing off!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys…**

**So, this is kind of awkward, but I am so so so so ****SO ****sorry for not updating the story.**

**I know my new years resolution was to post more chapters, but I COMPLETELY forgot to tell you that I wouldn't be able to update for a while. **

**Anyway, I had time to whip up a quick chapter before the big game today. After all, I live in the Seattle area, so this game is HUGE!**

**Anyway, shout-out to CalicoKitty402 for following and favoriting the story! You rock!**

**Lets get the Disclaimer out of the way, and get on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, or its characters. However, this story is MINE! This is also a fan-made story, so don't take it seriously. Unless you just REALLY like it, in which case, I say, just favorite the story.**

Chapter 5: The vortex and its power.

Pandora stared Ms. Blaine in the eye.

"Name." She asked.

"Lay off it Pandora, we're taking her home." Jack said, fiddling with the controls.

"Aw." Pandora whined, "But I haven't done a proper de-briefing in 300 years!"

"300 years?" Rose asked, "Is that how old you are?"

"Nope." Pandora said, "I'm 800."

"She's nearly as old as you!" Rose said, looking at the Doctor. Her face had a look of slight shock, which made Pandora smile.

"The slitheen family was accused of so much back on Raxicoricofallapitorius. **[I can't believe I spelled that right!] **Only to be found guilty. We were to be executed, only for us to escape to Earth. Now, if you take me home, you'll be just as good as my executioners." Ms. Blaine said, staring at everyone individually.

Pandora walked around the controls as the others asked Ms. Blaine questions.

She recalled seeing objects around the TARDIS that caught her eye. She closed her eyes, and waved her hand. She remembered Rose attempting to make cookies earlier. She felt something in her hand, and opened her eyes. She saw a large spoon covered in cookie dough.

She smiled, and licked the spoon.

The doctor eyed Pandora, looking at the spoon.

_If he hasn't figured it out by now, I don't think he ever will._ Pandora thought, shoving cookie dough into her mouth.

"Lets see how many of you can look me in the eye." Ms. Blaine said, after explaining the details of what would happen to her.

Everyone turned away as soon as Ms. Blaine looked at him or her.

Everyone except Pandora. She just stood there, eating cookie dough off of the spoon. She didn't care if she offended another race of aliens. Her race was gone, and everyone else had people just like them. It drove Pandora crazy.

"Come at me bro." Pandora said.

After a visit to Ms. Blaine's office, and a small argument on last requests, Jack and Pandora were left in the TARDIS.

"So," Jack said, "When did you find out?"

"Find out what?" Pandora asked.

"Pandora, It's kind of obvious that you're part-TARDIS." Jack said.

"Alright," Pandora said, attaching the extrapolator to the TARDIS mainframe. "You caught me. I'm one with the TARDIS."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Than what does?" Pandora asked.

"When did you find out?"

"When I was 200." Pandora said, "Apparently, they fused me with it at birth, hoping to keep the rifter race going forever. I don't know how to end the fusion, but if I did, it could have terrible consequences."

Jack just stared at her.

"So if the TARDIS loses too much power…"

"I don't wanna think about it!" Pandora yelled. The TARDIS shook.

"Did you stabilize the extrapolator when you attached it to the mainframe?" Jack yelled over the loud bangs of the TARDIS.

"No!" Pandora yelled.

"Why'd I have to ask you questions? It's picking up on your emotions!" Jack said, "You need to calm down!"

"I am calm!"

"No Pandora, you're not, you're upset!" Jack yelled.

"So what do I do?"

"I don't know!"

Just then, everyone else ran in.

"What's going on?" The doctor asked.

"The extrapolator's going crazy!" Pandora said, running around the controls.

Nobody noticed Ms. Blaine taking the human hand off.

She ran over to Rose, and held a claw over Rose's neck.

"Hand over the extrapolator or she gets it!" Ms. Blaine said.

"Aren't you satisfied? You have everything?" Pandora asked.

"Give me the extrapolator!"

"Ok, ok!" The doctor said, handing her the extrapolator.

Ms. Blaine dropped Rose, and took the extrapolator.

"Surfs up boys." She said.

Pandora panicked, and shot her arm out. She didn't know why, but she felt a sudden feeling. She passed through the walls of the controls, and opened them up.

"Don't look." The doctor said, "It's the heart of the TARDIS."

Everyone looked away except Ms. Blaine.

"It's beautiful." Ms. Blaine whispered.

"Look into the light, Margaret." The doctor said, slowly backing away.

"Thank you." She whispered.

And with a large bang and a puff of smoke, Ms. Blaine disappeared. All that remained was an egg.

Pandora covered the vortex, and opened her eyes. She picked up the egg and looked at it.

"You're re-writing everything." She said.

Yep! New life, new slitheen, new everything." The doctor said, taking the egg out of her hands.

"So, where to now?" Jack asked.

"Raxicoricofallapitorius." The doctor said, "But afterwards, where do you want to start?"

Before anyone could answer, the TARDIS started shaking again.

"What now?" Pandora groaned, only to be thrown across the room.

A flash of light appeared, than everything was a blur. She thought she saw a figure come in and stab Jack. Pandora screamed, reaching out, but couldn't move. She felt something dig into her arm, and saw a syringe. Pandora dropped, and closed her eyes.

And everything went black.

**So that's that guys, thank you so much for putting up with me not updating. I should have another chapter coming up soon. (And not, in a month.) have fun superbowl-ing today!**

**Now personally, I'm a seahawk, so…**

**Go hawks! And enjoy the game!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: welcome to reality

**Hey everyone! Happy Valentines Day! **

**So, I'm trying to put out at least one chapter per week, so be on the lookout for the chapters. Also, there is a **_**little **_**bit of violence. Not enough to change the rating, but there's still violence. If you're not okay with it, I'll review it in the next chapter. **

**Also, shout out to CaptainTheoLatch for following and favoriting the story. Thank you SO much!**

**I'm out of ideas on what to say here, so lets go through the disclaimer, and get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, and (Much to my disappointment) I never will. Maybe it's the fact that I'm a total 'Murican. I don't know. Also, this is a fan-made product; so don't take this too seriously. Unless you really like it, than maybe we can remake the entire series revolving around this. I don't actually know. **

**On with the story!**

Pandora opened her eyes, and sat up. She was in a blank room, with three doors. She took a sharp breath, and looked around. She was sitting on a metal table; in the hospital gown she wore on the night she met the doctor.

She got up of off the table, and walked over to the doors. One door was red, one was brown, and the other was blue. She walked over to the red door, and touched the rather hot doorknob.

She opened the door, only to see fire and explosions. She fell back, leaving the door open. A figure walked out of the flames, and extended a hand.

"Please." It yelled, flames making up the form.

Pandora slammed the door, and held it closed. She shut her eyes, trying to resist freaking out.

She wandered over to the brown door. Pandora braced herself as she turned the doorknob. She saw that she was standing in front of a city. She walked inside, and fell to her knees. Sand was below her, and she extended a hand towards the city in front of her. The sand stopped abruptly in a large circle.

Pandora knew why.

She reached forward, and felt a small electric shock.

A force field.

She passed through it, and felt the hard ground below her. Tears ran down Pandora's face.

_Why am I here? _Pandora thought.

She saw a girl running towards the city. (From inside the force field of course.) She looked about 18, and was holding a scroll and a gun.

"They're coming!" She yelled, running into the small town. "All of them! They'll be here in an hour! One hour! The whole fleet!"

Pandora ran after her, passing through small mech-warriors and gadgets.

"Arm your selves!" The girl yelled, her blonde hair streaming behind her.

The people ran through the town, screaming, grabbing weapons, and hiding.

Pandora stopped, and waved her hand. Time wasn't moving.

"What?" Pandora said. She should have the time vortex in her. Well, some of it anyway.

Pandora looked at the sky. A small black dot was growing bigger and bigger as it came closer.

Pandora blocked out the screams of the people, and ran back towards the door. She opened it, and slammed it behind her.

She looked back at the door, only to see it was on fire.

Pandora gave a small sound of surprise, and backed away…

She was about to open the blue door, when she heard her name being called. So she turned around, and watched the world around her crumble.

The ground collapsed, and Pandora fell.

Her name was called again, and Pandora screamed.

Then she woke up.

She was on the ground, and six people had gathered around her. They were dressed in rags, and carried torches. Pandora looked at herself, realizing that she too was in rags.

"You are Pandora, right?" said one woman.

"Get up, the sun is setting. We have to get back to the cave." Said a man.

"But what about Andy?" asked a blonde woman.

"You know what it means Liana." The same man said.

The woman who asked if Pandora was really Pandora helped Pandora up.

"I'm Michelle." She said.

"You know my name." Pandora said, brushing dirt off of her jeans.

"Lets move," Another man said. "I don't want to get eaten."

"Just follow us." Said the girl called Liana.

"I don't understand. Where are we?" Pandora asked.

"Where have you been?" asked a red haired woman. "We're stuck in reality TV. Well, not stuck, but we were chosen."

"Chosen?"

"We're here!" A man yelled.

They all arrived at a cave, only to see two more people.

"Pandora, meet Tommy and Wes. They're with us." Michelle said, pointing to the two men in the cave.

"How do you know my name?" Pandora asked, walking into the cave.

"It told us. Anyway, this is Teresa." Michelle said, pointing to the red haired woman. "Boy, can she kill monsters."

"What?" Pandora asked. It was only then that Pandora noticed Teresa carrying a wooden spear.

"And that's Liana. Oh! And there's Nya." Michelle said, pointing to Liana and a shorthaired woman. The shorthaired woman waved, while Liana wrapped a bandage around a man's leg.

"Oh my gosh, Rusty, what happened?" Liana said, tightening the bandage.

"I got attacked by a Squim. It was awful. I say that you should get rid of that creature!" The injured man said. Apparently his name was Rusty.

"So, he's Rusty?" Pandora asked.

"Yep. We just call him that, since that's what all his friends called him back on Earth. He said he might as well get new friends if he's not going to see them again." Michelle said, sitting on a rock.

"Why can't he see his friends again?" Pandora asked, "It's not like you're in the middle of nowhere. Some one must have mapped this place. I mean- wait, did you say back on Earth?"

Michelle nodded.

"Michelle, start a fire. We need to cook the meat we caught." A man said. (The same man who told Pandora to get up.)

"Yes sir." Michelle grumbled as she walked over to a small hole. She put a few sticks that were off to the side inside of it, and started rubbing them together.

"Who was that? And where are we?" Pandora asked.

"That was Mitch. He's our leader. He's the strongest, so we thought that would be best."

"Best for what? Where are we?"

"We're in 'The dome.' It's a reality show filmed inside a land in a dome. It's one of Satellite five's biggest hits. I think it's filmed there, satellite five I mean. There are these monster things inside that try to kill you, and you're given a small force field projector to keep them away, preferably while you're sleeping, but that's it. Actually, They give you directions to the designated cave for the season, enough food to start you off, and one knife for everyone. That's it though. A robot comes to collect the dead, and it gives you information sometimes. Like, when it might drop off supplies, or what creatures are in the area. Or in your case, what your name was.

"Only one person can get out alive, and they're the winner. They don't have to fear getting chosen again, and they get to live back on Earth forever. You know, I used to watch the show, but I don't think I will if I win. It's awful what they do to people." Michelle said, shaking her head. A small flame erupted from the sticks, and a fire was made.

"Can't you just, oh, I don't know… NOT try out for the show? I mean; that's how it works, right?" Pandora asked, sitting down by the fire.

"Nope, they choose you at random. You're basically sentenced to death once you're chosen to come, and you're forced to endure everything." Michelle said. Other people moved towards the fire, and others stayed where they were.

"I'm Joey." A man said, "and it's nice to have a new recruit to the team."

Joey and Pandora shook hands, and stared off into the distance.

"So, what'd you do back on Earth?" Joey asked.

"Oh I…" Pandora said, lying down. "Traveled with friends." It was then that Pandora realized she didn't have the energy like she did when she was by the TARDIS.

"Too bad you weren't a doctor. This is a nasty wound." Liana said, cleaning Rusty's leg up.

Pandora sat up, remembering the doctor.

"Where is he?" Pandora asked.

"Where's who?" Mitch asked.

'The doctor! I know that he was taken somewhere too! And Rose! She was taken as well. A-and my best friend Jack! He must have been put in a reality show too!" Pandora said, standing up.

"They must be in different shows," Joey said. "Because they sure aren't here."

"B-but-"

"Pandora, listen," Joey said, putting his hand on Pandora's shoulder. "They're not here. They're gone. You won't get to see them again."

"No!" Pandora yelled. "They're alive, and they'll find us!"

"I'm don't think that's going to happen." Tommy said, sharpening a stick with his knife.

"They're probably dead already." Teresa said, stabbing her spear into the ground

"I'm sorry Pandora, but she's right." Liana said.

"No, they're alive, and they're looking for me! I just know it!" Pandora said, walking away.

"They're not going to be able to. We're all trapped." Wes said, leaning against the cave wall.

_They can't be dead. _Pandora thought. _I just know it!_

Pandora ran out of the cave, tears running down her face. Why was she so upset? It's not like she actually cared about them.

Or… did she?

She did. The tears fell onto her shirt as Pandora ran through the forest. She passed through trees and tree branches, running through rocks and strange creatures.

Pandora ran until she reached a clearing. She fell down, and buried her face in her legs. Sobs escaped her mouth, though she tried to keep them quiet.

It had been mere days, (a week or so actually) since Pandora had been taken in as one of the many companions. So why was she so upset?

"Poor thing. She's not used to it yet."

"It's a shame that that happened. She seems nice."

Pandora turned around, only to see two figures coming toward her in the dark.

"Who's there?" Pandora called.

"Ah! There you are!" Liana said, stumbling into the clearing.

"Hey Liana." Pandora muttered.

"We need to get back to the cave. Mitch said that once he could see the moon from the cave, he'd turn the force field on." Rusty said, limping into the clearing. He was holding a torch, and looked around nervously.

"We have time Rusty. Besides, someone keeps watch anyway. I'm sure they'd let us in." Liana said, helping Pandora up.

"Well we don't need anymore injuries." Rusty said, waving the torch around.

"Come on." Pandora said, "We should go. Sorry for over-reacting."

"It's alright. I've done it too." Rusty said.

"And me." Liana said, walking out of the clearing with a smile.

Pandora smiled, following Liana and Rusty out of the clearing. It wasn't until they reached the cave that Pandora saw another shadow.

She turned around, and saw a huge bear standing in front of her.

She grabbed Rusty's arm, and turned him around. Rusty pointed the torch at it, and backed up slowly.

"Don't let it raise its tail." Rusty whispered, "Make no sudden movements."

"What?" Liana asked turning around. She screamed, staring wide eyed at the bear. The bear growled, raising a gigantic scorpions tail up.

"It's got a scorpion tail?" Pandora asked.

"Yup. It's called a boneticore. Now when I say run, sprint towards the cave." Rusty said, backing up even more.

"Mitch!" Liana whispered. She whispered loud enough for Joey for Joey to hear her, which caused him to freeze in place.

"Get Mitch." Liana mouthed, pointing at the cave.

"RUN!" Rusty yelled, pulling Pandora along.

Pandora ran, helping Rusty to balance himself. The boneticore lunged, tearing Pandora's shirt. Mitch, Michelle, Tommy, and Teresa ran out of the cave with weapons, while Joey ran out carrying a net.

Liana ran into the cave, grabbing a spear, and running out again.

Rusty limped into the cave, clutching his leg. Pandora set him down on a rock.

"Will you be okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I just can't fight it. Go, help the others!" He said, handing Pandora the torch.

Wes and Pandora ran out of the cave together, both carrying torches.

"Hell of a first night!" Wes said, reaching the boneticore.

Pandora smiled, shoving her torch towards the strange creature.

It growled, biting at people, lunging at others. People were stabbing it, trying to kill it, while Joey tossed a net over the beast.

Wes lit it on fire, causing the creature to cry out in pain. Pandora looked into its eyes, and saw nothing but death. Death and blood.

The boneticore shot its tail upward, and towards Pandora.

"NO!" Michelle cried, pushing Pandora out of the way. The barbed tail struck her in the back, causing her to freeze. The boneticore curled up, and pulled his tail out.

"Michelle!" Pandora said, watching her friend fall to the ground. Everyone stared.

Everyone, except the boneticore. It lunged toward Joey. It dug its claws into his chest, and set Teresa on fire.

"Go, get Michelle to the cave! Tell Rusty to set on the force field.

"But-" Liana said.

"No buts!" Mitch said, "Now go help Pandora!"

Pandora dragged her friend to the cave, and Liana rushed in behind them.

"Set off the force field!" Liana said, grabbing medicine for Michelle's poisonous wound.

"But the others are still out there!" Rusty said, limping over to the force field projector.

"Those were Mitch's exact orders, now do it!" Liana said, running over to Michelle.

"Is there enough?" Michelle gasped, breathing rather heavily.

Liana opened the small flask, and peered inside.

"Just a little bit. I don't know if it'll be enough!" She said, dabbing drops of medicine on Michelle's wound.

"Don't worry Michelle. You'll be fine. I have a friend who's gonna rescue us from this nightmare." Pandora said, kneeling down by Michelle.

"You seem so confident in your friend." Michelle groaned, "I wish I did."

Pandora stared at the others, trying to kill the great boneticore.

"What's his name?" Rusty asked, "Your friend, I mean."

Pandora smiled. "The doctor." She said, "The doctor. And trust me, you'd have confidence in him if you knew what he's done."

_He's going to save us. _Pandora thought. _He's going to save all of us. _

**Well, That's that. Make sure to follow and favorite the story if you haven't already, and review the story as well. Also, feel free to send in ideas for another chapter or something like that.**

**Happy Valentines Day!**

**Pineapples and Daleks, signing off!**


End file.
